A Countdown to the End
by Major144
Summary: A sequel to Rise of the Eclipse Ranger. Karone and Ecliptor are on the side of good but Dark Specter has other plans for them. Dark Specter gives Darkonda a bit of his power to make him stronger. A series of events will happen leading to huge final battle. Contain some violence.
1. Chapter 1 New Evil Power

Countdown to the End  
Chapter 1 New Evil Power  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Darkonda stormed into the Dark Fortress angry. He admittedly demanded an audience with Dark Specter. He went into a communication chamber to speck to the dark overlord. Darkonda explained what had happen to him and his forces. How close he was to destroying the rangers and recapturing Astronema and about the appearance of Ecliptor now the Eclipse Ranger coming and turning the tide of battle.  
"I was so close to winning and capturing Astronema! Then Ecliptor came in and now he's some kind of power ranger! He destroyed my monsters, my crystal form and robbed me of another life!" Shouted Darkonda angrily.  
"I see. This presents a problem. A couple of my best warriors have change to the side of good and present a great threat to my plans and forces." Said Dark Specter"But do not worry for I have a plan to lure both our traitors back to the Dark Fortress where we will attach cybernetic implants to them and make one hundred present loyal to me and my cause." He declared.  
"What is your plan?" Asked Darkonda.  
"I will hurl an asteroid at the Earth. Astronema will come to the Dark Fortress to use it's power to stop the asteroid. Ecliptor will most likely come with her. When they get there you will capture them both and give them cybernetic implants." Said Dark Specter.  
"But my lord in my current form I am to week to capture Ecliptor with his new powers." Said Darkonda.  
"I have thought of that so here is a gift that will make you stronger." Said Dark Specter.  
A black and red stone appeared on a small table. The stone glowed with an evil fiery red light.  
"What is it?" Asked Darkonda.  
"That is a small fragment of my power. Use to enhance your body and strength." Explained Dark Specter.  
Darkonda carefully picked up the stone and started absorbing the energy. His muscles increased in size, his fingers turned into claws, and black and red volcanic rock sprouted from different parts of his body. Darkonda felt stronger then ever.  
"Now go Darkonda prepare yourself for our guest." Ordered Dark Specter.  
Darkonda left the room.  
"Wait until the rangers see me now! I'll destroy them and then when he's not looking I'll destroy Dark Specter and take over the United Alliance of Evil!" Thought Darkonda gleefully.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Capture

Countdown to the End  
Chapter 2 Capture  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

The alarm on the Megaship blared. Everyone on the ship went racing towards the control room.  
"What's wrong Deca?" Asked Andros.  
"I'm detecting a large asteroid is heading towards Earth." Replied Deca.  
Everyone looked at the view screen to see a large asteroid heading towards Earth.  
"We have to stop it." Said Andros.  
"I think I know of a way to stop it." Said Karone.  
"How?" Asked Andros.  
"There is some advance technology on the Dark Fortress that I could use to stop the asteroid." Explained Karone.  
"No! I won't allow you to go back to that place! I lost you once I won't lose you again!" Declared Andros.  
"I'll go with her and protect her." Said Ecliptor.  
"I'm coming to." Said Andros.  
"No brother your needed to stay here to lead your team in case we are unsuccessful." Said Karone. "Don't worry will be fine." She said as she hugged her brother.  
"Alright just be careful." Said Andros as he hugged her back. "And promise me you'll return." He said.  
"I promise." Said Karone.  
Karone grabbed her staff. She and Ecliptor teleported away. They traveled to the Dark Fortress. They stealthily walked down the fortress's corridor avoiding patrols of Quantrons as they made their way to the control room. They reached the control room. Karone walked over to one of the computers and started typing away. A image of the asteroid appeared on the screen she targeted one of the Dark Fortress cannons onto it.  
"Well look what we have. It looks like we have some intruders and its those two traitors. Why don't we give them a warm welcome." Said a voice from the shadows.  
Karone and Ecliptor turned to the direction of the voice and gasped. It was Darkonda, but now he was even more hideous then before. He now looked more muscular and black and red volcanic rock sprouted all over his body.  
"It's rude to stare you know. But really how do you like the new me. Compliments of Dark Specter." Said Darkonda.  
Ecliptor drew his sword and stood between Darkonda and Karone.  
"Finish what your doing and get going! I'll hold Darkonda off!" Said Ecliptor.  
"Oh it's not just me you have to worry about. Quantrons!" Barked Darkonda as Quantrons entered through every room and surrounded them.  
Ecliptor charged forward with a yell slashed several Quantrons down. He charged forward at Darkonda with his sword raised high. Darkonda just stood there and caught the sword with his hand.  
"What?!" Shouted Ecliptor.  
"Ha ha! It looks like you can't harm me." Laughed Darkonda as he pulled his own sword and slashed Ecliptor chest.  
Ecliptor fell to the ground.  
"Ecliptor!" Cried Karone as Quantrons swarmed towards her.  
She fended them off with her staff as she tried to target the asteroid with the fortress cannon. She had the asteroid in her sights and was fixing to fire the cannon when a Quantron tackled her at the last second. The cannon blast didn't destroy the asteroid but it did destroy a big chunk of it making it smaller.  
"I'm sorry Andros I couldn't stop the asteroid and I couldn't keep my promise of coming back to him." She thought sadly as she was grabbed by Quantrons.  
"Let her go!" Shouted Ecliptor.  
Darkonda walked to the center of the room and looked at his two prisoners.  
"Oh I have something special planed for both of you!" He laughed wickedly.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Reprograming

Countdown to the End  
Chapter 3 Reprograming  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Karone and Ecliptor were taken to a lab in the Dark Fortress and strapped onto medical tables. Darkonda walks in.  
"I hope you two are nice and comfy for your cybernetic implants." He said.  
"You might brainwash us Darkonda, but the rangers will defeat you!" Shouted Karone.  
"Oh I think that's highly unlikely seeing as I about to reprogram the red ranger's sister and her guardian robot whose also a ranger to be absolutely loyal to me! The rangers would never harm their family and allies!" Laughed Darkonda.  
"You twisted fiend!" Shouted Ecliptor.  
"Oh I don't like the term fiend. I much prefer the term mad genius and brilliant strategies. Besides you just herd what my plan was and hearing it just doesn't give it the justice it deserves as seeing it in action. I'm fixing to show you both how twisted I can be!" Said Darkonda.  
A couple of Quantrons came in rolling a cart which contained a bunch of medical tools and cybernetic machines on it.  
"Now let the operation begin!" Said Darkonda. "I think I'll start with Ecliptor. Feel free to struggle it will just make the process more painful for you and more enjoyable for me!" He laughed.  
Darkonda grabbed some stuff from the cart and moved towards Ecliptor. He pulled out a saw and cut a small hole into Ecliptor's robot head. Ecliptor trashed and screamed.  
"Aaaaauuuu! Curse you Darkonda! I'll fight your implants with all the will power I have!" Shouted Ecliptor.  
"Good your giving me a challenge!" Laughed Darkonda as he grabbed a cybernetic implant and put it into Ecliptor's head.  
Inside Ecliptor's computer mind he felt a an evil presence. He tried to fight it back but it was too strong and it kept pushing forward. Ecliptor knew it was a losing battle. He managed to tilt his head and look at Karone who stared horrified.  
"My daughter Karone I'm sorry but I can't fight off the control of these cybernetic implants! Just remember who you really are and where you come from!" Said Ecliptor.  
"Ecliptor no! Stay with me! We can over come this together!" Cried Karone.  
"I'm sorry my daughter. It looks like I can't help you escape nor resist these cybernetic implants. Forgive me." Gaped Ecliptor.  
"I forgive you please stay the way you are and come back to me!" Cried Karone.  
Karone stared at Ecliptor's helmeted head. Now Ecliptor's visor glowed an evil red.  
"Excellent!" Cried Darkonda. "Just a little more work on him and get along to you princess." Laughed Darkonda.  
Karone watched in horror as Darkonda attached more cybernetic implants all over Ecliptor's body. When Darkonda was done Ecliptor had many pieces of shiny silver and black metal all over his body making him look like a cyborg. Some Quantrons unstrapped Ecliptor from the table. Ecliptor stood up and Darkonda walked forward.  
"What is your nam?" Asked Darkonda.  
"Ecliptor." Replied Ecliptor.  
"What is your objective?" Asked Darkonda.  
"To serve Dark Specter, Darkonda, all members of the Untied Allience of Evil and to destroy the power rangers." Said Ecliptor.  
"Excellent!" Shouted Darkonda.  
Karone stared at Ecliptor horrified. Ecliptor had been a robot with emotions and honor, but now he had been turned into a mindless drone for the use of evil. She shudder realizing that she was about to meet the same fate. But she remembered the words Ecliptor said about never forgetting who she was and where she came from. Darkonda walked up to her and stuck a needle in her arm.  
"Ow! What was that?" Asked Karone.  
"Just a little something to num your body." Replied Darconda.  
He grabbed long width of cybernetic implants and lowered it down to one side of Karone's face. The implant attached itself to her face she could only gasp in horror as she felt the implant poke tiny needled into her skin and felt tiny wires slither and connect themselves to her nerves. In her mind her good memories of who she was and where she had come from crumbled.  
"No!" she screamed as a mental project of her brother Andors, and the other rangers faded away.  
She watched in horror as a mental projection of Ecliptor vanished.  
"Who we were and where did we come from no longer matter." Said a voice from behind her.  
Karone spun around and gasped there stood a woman that looked like but was menacing looking and lacking any kind of personality or emotion.  
"Who are you?!" Demanded Karone.  
"I am you. Not Karone. I am Atronemia princess of all evil!" Declared the woman calling herself Astronema.  
"I'm not that person anymore!" Shouted Karone.  
"You are." Said Astronema.  
Astronema shot out her hand and grabbed Karone by the throat and lifted her up.  
"I will absorb you and we will become one and we will take are rightful place among the United Alliance of Evil." Said Astronema.  
"Noooo!" Cried Karone.  
Karone's body lit up and turned into energy and was absorbed by Astronema.  
Outside of Karone's mind Darkonda was adding the finishing touches to the implants and new design to Astronema. Astronema now had implants on her that mapped her look more like a cyborg and Darkonda had dyed her hair red and cut it short. She was finally complete. Some Quantrons unstrapped her from the table. She stood up Darkonda walked up to her.  
"What is your name?" He asked.  
"Astronema the princess of evil." Replied Astronema.  
"What are your objectives?" He asked.  
"To serve Dark Specter and Darkonda and to destroy the power rangers." She replied.  
"Very good!" Said Darkonda. "Now lets present you Dark Specter." He said.  
Darkonda took the two new reprogrammed villains to the communication chamber and called Dark Specter to show him the cybernetic implant results.  
"Excellent work! Now we have are warriors back we can move on with our plans for conquest!" Laughed Dark Specter.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 A Terrible Discovery

Countdown to the End  
Chapter 4 A Terrible Discovery  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Andros was worried about Karone and Ecliptor. They had not returned to the Megaship. They apparently reached the Dark Fortress and fired one of it's cannons at the asteroid. The blast destroyed part of the asteroid making it smaller. It had not been easy but the rangers had flown their zords up to the asteroid and stopped it from hitting the earth. They had saved the earth but Andros felt a wave of uneasiness. Something had gone wrong at the Dark Fortress and he was going to find out what.  
"I'm going to find out what's going on at the Dark Fortress." Declared Andros to the other rangers.  
"I'm coming with you." Said Zane.  
"Alright." Said Andros.  
The two of them boarded their Galaxy Gliders and set a course for the Dark Fortress. They enter through one of the docking bays and snuck around. There was several Quantrons working about and patrolling the area. The only way that Andros and Zane were ever going to get around was if they disguised themselves as Quantrons. The two of them snuck up on a couple of Quantrons and dragged them into the shadows. They managed to remove their armor from their metal skeleton. Andros and Zane quickly hid the two metal skeletons. They stepped out now drees in the Quantron armor. They continued their joinery into the Dark Fortress. They were deeper into the fortress when they were stopped.  
"Hey you two come over here." Said a voice.  
Andros and Zane turned around thinking that they had been found out. They saw the space pirate Elgar standing with a clipboard and wavering them over. The two disguised rangers walked up to him.  
"Here's the deal. The bosses want us to be on high alert for any intruders. As if any intruders would get through here with me in charge of security! Am I right guys!" Said Elgar.  
The two disguised rangers nodded their helmeted heads.  
"That's what I thought. Your dismissed." Said Elgar waving them of.  
They left.  
"Couple of nice guys." Muttered Elgar as he walked off.  
A bit more searching and they finally made to the control room of the fortress. Standing in front of one of the windows with her back turned towards them was a women with red hair and holding a staff.  
"Karone!" Shouted Andros as he and Zane removed their Quantron helmets.  
The figure turned around showing them her face. Andros and Zane gasped. There was some kind cybernetic implants on one side of her face making her look like some kind of cyborg.  
"Karone is no more I am Astronema princess of evil." Said Astronema.  
"No!" Shouted Andros in horror.  
"Oh yes! You precious sister is back where she belongs!" Said a voice.  
Darkonda stepped out of the shadows in his new form clapping.  
"Bravo! Bravo! Such a dramatic sene with a great twist!" Laughed Darkonda.  
"Darkonda you twisted fiend! What have you done to her?!" Shouted Andros.  
"Oh just gave her a makeover and a few cybernetic implants to remind her who she really is and what side she's on." Explained Darkonda. "Oh and she not the only one I worked on. Oh Ecliptor!" He called.  
"Ecliptor walked into the room. Andros and Zane stared in horror at him. Ecliptor was covered in cybernetic implants and his visor glowed an evil red. The two rangers starred in shock out the horrible fate their allies had suffered at the hands of Darkonda.  
"Aren't they wonderful! Both have a new look and are one hundred present loyal to me and Dark Specter!" Laughed Darkonda.  
Andros and Zane quickly removed their Quantron armor and morphed.  
"You will pay for your crimes Darkonda!" Shouted Andros as he got ready to fight.  
Zane grabbed him and held him back.  
"We can't fight them now like this! They outnumber us. We our in their fortress which is full with their army!" Explained Zane.  
Andros slouched in defeat knowing that Zane was right. He then quickly pulled out his blaster and blasted some computers. Sparks flew and blinded the villains. The two rangers ran out of the control room and to the docking bay. They summoned their Galaxy Gliders and escaped the the Dark Fortress. The villains watched them escape on one of their monitors.  
"That's right runaway little rangers! Just know that your end is near!" Said Darkonda.  
"I'll save you Karone. I'll save you and Ecliptor and make Darkonda pay for what his done." Thought a determined Andros as he flew though space.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Two Birds with One Stone

Countdown to the End  
Chapter 5 Two Birds with One Stone  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Darkonda walked into the control room of the Dark Fortress to check on the new prisoner. Many things had happen since the recapturing of Karone and Ecliptor. The Psycho Rangers had been created and they attacked the rangers. They Psycho Rangers eventual lost but it was a close battle. Andros had gained the the Red Battlized Armor. Things were moving along fast. Darkonda walked up to the prisoner.  
"How my favorite floating head doing today?" Darkonda asked.  
The prisoner he was talking to was Zordon!  
"Your evil plans will not succeeded." Said Zordon.  
"Oh you mean the plan where all the members of the United Alliance of Evil release all their armies and take over the universe?" Asked Darkonda. "That's Dark Specter's plan. The United Alliance of Evil will soon have a new leader. Me!" Said Darkonda.  
"How will you accomplish that?" Asked Zordon.  
"Oh your going to help." Said Darkonda.  
"Never." Said Zordon.  
"Oh. But you haven't herd my plan yet." Said Darkonda. "You see I know about your little energy wave that destroys evil if your tank was smashed. I plan to put you inside a large missile and fire you at Dark Specter and destroy him. The dark energy of Dark Specter will cancel out your light energy wave. Thus making me the leader of the United Alliance of Evil!" Explained Darkonda.  
Zordon glared at Darkonda.  
"Oh. Don't look at me like that. In a way I'm helping both you and Dark Specter complete your goals. You get to destroy evil, he gets to destroy good and I get put in charge! Everybody wins!" Laughed Darkonda. "Don't worry I won't put you in a missile yet. There still so much stuff that needs to be done. See you latter." Said Darkonda with a wave as he left the room.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Battle for Freedom

Countdown to the End  
Chapter 6 Battle for Freedom  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Things were looking hectic. The United Alliance of Evil had launched a massive invasion on the universe. On Gratha, the space pirate Divatox was leading her army and attacking the Alien Rangers of Aquitar. On a planet in the Vica galaxy Rita and Zed's forces were attacking and the Gold Zeo Ranger is on the defensive. The home planet of the Phantom Ranger was being attacked by the combined force of the Machine Empire and General Havoc. The Phantom Ranger and Blue Senturion defended against them. On KO-35 the rebels were being assaulted by Quadrafighters and Cogs. On Earth waves of Quantrons and Piranhatrons were attacking Angle Grove. The space rangers appeared to defend the city and protect the citizens. All over the universe the rangers fought valiantly but one by one they were being over run by the shear numbers of the United Alliance of Evil's armies. The space rangers were forced to go into hiding after taking a huge beating. Later that day the Dark Fortress appeared in the sky. Astronema along with Ecliptor and Darkonda teleported to a tall building. They stood where everyone could see them.  
"People of Earth! I am Astronema princess of evil! I represent the United Alliance of Evil I come to give you a choice. I know that the space power rangers are hiding amongst you. They can not stop our forces or save you. The rest of the universe has surrender to use. You have two choices either hand over the rangers over by tomorrow moring or we will destroy your planet." Said Astronema.  
The crowd gasped and screamed.  
Atronemia and her cohorts teleported back to the Dark Fortress. The sun started setting. The citizens were gathered around fires discussing the situation. Bulk, Skull and Professor Phenomenus sat with one group.  
"It's over. The power rangers have abandoned us." Moaned a man.  
"That ain't true. The power rangers have always been there to save the day not matter what the odds our!" Said Bulk.  
"Bulks right! The power rangers have saved the world countless times!" Said Skull in agreement.  
The rangers in civilian mode watch this discussion. Andros started walking away. The other rangers stopped him.  
"Where are you going?" Asked T.J.  
"I'm going up to the Dark Fortress to free my sister and Ecliptor from Darkonda's control and I'm going to rescue Zordon." Declared Andros.  
"You can't go we need you here. You'll be outnumbered up there!" Pleaded Ashely.  
"I have to go. I'm perhaps the only person that can talk sense to Karone and Ecliptor." Said Andros as he hugged all his team mates. "Which me luck." He said as he morphed and put his Battlizer on and flew into the sky. The sun rose up and Astronema, Ecliptor, and Darkonda teleported down to the roof of the same building they did last time.  
"I see the rangers have refused to give themselves up. The cowards. Rangers if you can hear me turn yourselves in other wise I will kill you beloved citizens." Said Astronema.  
The rangers in the crow looked at one another and prepared to turn themselves in, when something unexpected happen.  
"I am the Blue Ranger!" Shouted a voice.  
The crowd parted and looked to see who had spoken. They were startled to see that the speaker was Bulk. Bulk stood there bravely.  
"I'm the Black Ranger!" Shouted Skull.  
"I'm the Red Ranger!" Shouted Professor Phenomenus.  
One by one members of the crowd started saying that they were power rangers. All taken in by the bravery showed by Bulk, Skull, and Professor Phenomenus. Astronema looked furious.  
"Fine then I'll destroy you all!" She shouted as she let out a burst of energy from her staff.  
"Enough!" Shouted a voice.  
Everyone turned to see the power rangers in civilian mode standing on a small building.  
"We are the Power Rangers!" Said T.J.  
The civilians gasped as the rangers morphed and leapt off the building. The rangers charged the mass of Quantrons and Piranhatrons and attacked.  
The crowd watched on. Then Bulk spoke.  
"Are we just going to stand around while the power rangers face these odds?!" Shouted Bulk. "Let's get in there and help! Charge!" He shouted as he lead the citizens into a charge against the enemy to aid the rangers.  
Astronema and her cohorts watched these events unfold with distaste. They teleported back to the Dark Fortress.  
Rangers and civilians fought the enemy invaders. Besides the battle there was one thing on all the rangers mind. The hope that Andros would succeeded in his mission and return to them safely.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Fight

Countdown to the End  
Chapter 7 Fight  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Andros mad his way through the Dark Fortress until he made it to the control room. There he found Zordon.  
"Zordon!" Cried Andros.  
"Andros listen to me. I need you to smash my tank." Said Zordon.  
"Why?" Asked Andros.  
"In my tank there is enough good energy to wipe out the United Alliance of Evil." Explained Zordon.  
"No I can't do it. I can't kill you." Said Andros.  
"Andros I am prepared to die to save the universe. It is your duty as a power rangers to save the universe." Said Zordon.  
"Alright I'll do it." Said Andros as he raised his sword.  
"I don't think so." Said a voice from the shadows.  
A beam of energy hit Andros and he went flying to the other side of the room. Darkonda, Ecliptor, and Astronema walk in.  
"Well hello red ranger. You weren't thinking of smashing Zordon's tank were you? Because I need him to destroy Dark Specter." Said Darkonda.  
"What are you planning?" Asked Andros as he stood up.  
"Oh I'm just going to put Zordon in a missile and fire him at Dark Specter." Explained Darkonda. "And when his gone I'll take over the United Alliance of Evil!" He laughed.  
"I'm going to stop you!" Shouted Andros as he charged forward.  
"Deal with him." Said Darkonda as he waved Astronema and Ecliptor to attack.  
They charged forward. Ecliptor swung at Andros with his sword. Andros ducked beneath the swing.  
"Ecliptor listen to me! Your a ranger! You are on the side of good! Darkonda has twisted your mind and taken you over with his cybernetic implants! You have to fight it!" Shouted Andros.  
Astronema ran at him and thrust her staff. Andros dodged the thrust.  
"Karone I know your still in there! It me Andros your brother! Come on Karone fight it!" Shouted Andros.  
"It's no use your sister and your friend are no more! They are absolutely loyal to me!" Laughed Darkonda.  
Andros morphed into his Battlizer. And charged forward with his sword. Ecliptor charged forward with his sword. They clashed and locked together. He shoved Ecliptor back away from him. Astronema let out a burst of energy from her staff. Andros deflect the blast at a wall. Astronema and Ecliptor stood together and combined their energy attacks. Andros let out a burst of of energy from his Battlizer. The two energies slammed into one another. Andros aimed his energy above Astronema's and Ecliptor's head. His energy smashed through theirs and destroyed the computers and stuff behind them. The explosion knocked them both down. They staggered to their feet. Their cybernetic implants were sparking. In Ecliptor's mind his sense of self and honor were returning back to the way they were before the implants. In Karone's mind the mental image of Astronema faded in and out. Some energy came out of her and turned into Karone. The mental images of Andros, Ecliptor, and the other rangers reappeared. Karone faced the fading image of of Astronema.  
"I know who I'm am and it's not you!" She shouted as she punched the Astronema image in the face.  
The Astronema image fell to the ground and faded out of existence.  
Out in the real world Andros was winded from using so much energy. Darkonda blasted him with energy. Andros fell to the floor.  
"If you want someone killed right. You do it yourself." Said Darkonda. "Farewell Red Ranger!" He laughed as he shot an enormous ball of energy at Andros.  
"Noooo!" Screamed Karone.  
She finally regained her memories. She leapt in front of Andros and took the ball of energy head on. It struck her and sent her flying into a wall. She laid motionless.  
"Karone!" Andros and Ecliptor shouted in unision.  
"Oh it seems like she and Ecliptor have regained their memories oh well. She's out of the picture now. I'll just kill you all!" Said Darkonda.  
"You monster how dare you attack my daughter! I will finish you once and for all!" Shouted Ecliptor as he rushed forward body glowing with his sword.  
Darkonda pulled out his sword his sword to defend himself. Their blades locked together.  
Andros crawled forward to his sister. He touched her neck looking for a pulse. There was none! She was dead! Andros let out a roar and charged forward.  
"You killed her! Darkonda you are going to pay!" Shouted Andros.  
Darkonda kicked Ecliptor away from him and countered Andros attack. Ecliptor steeped forward and slashed Darkonda's shoulder. Darkonda staggered back in pain and tried to strike Elciptor. Ecliptor dodged the strike and Andros slashed Darkonda's other shoulder. Darkonda staggered back. Andros and Ecliptor both slashed downwards on Darkonda's chest. Darkonda staggered away from them.  
"I'll kill both of you in one blast!" Screamed Darkonda in rage.  
He let out a massive blast of energy. Andros and Ecliptor combined their energy into a single blast and fired. Their blast smashed through Darkonda's attack and slammed him against a wall. Darkonda lay against the wall moaning. Andros walked up to Zordon and raised his sword.  
"Goodbye Zordon." Said Andros.  
"Goodbye Andros." Said Zordon.  
Andros swung his sword and smashed the tank. A huge energy wave busted out of the tank.  
"Noooooo!" Screamed Darkonda as he put his hands up to try and defend himself from the wave.  
The wave struck him and turned him into a statue and then he crumpled into a pile of sand. The wave hit Ecliptor and all the cybernetic implants on him turned to stone and crumpled into sand. The wave went through out the universe destroying and purifying the villains. By the Dark Fortress Dark Specter floated. He looked just in time to see the wave coming at him. The wave struck him and he screamed in pain.  
"Aaaaauuu! I will not be stopped! He screamed.  
On the Dark Fortress. Andros and Ecliptor looked at the lifeless body of Karone. The wave didn't seem to have any kind of affect on her body at all.  
"I can't believe she dead." Sobbed Andros.  
"Me either. She was so young and full of life. I can't believe my daughter is no more." Said Ecliptor.  
"At least the battle is over." Said Andros.  
Ecliptor looked out the window and saw a terrible sight.  
"The battle isn't quite over. Look!" Said Elciptor pointing to something out side the window.  
Andros looked and gasped. It was Dark Specter! The wave hadn't destroy him it only injured him and now he was making his way towards the Dark Fortress and Earth!

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Strike for the Future

Countdown to the End  
Chapter 8 Strike For the Future  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own power rangers this is just a story for fun.

Andros and Ecliptor looked on in horror as the massive figure of Dark Specter got closer to the Dark Fortress and Earth. They had to do something to stop him.  
"I have an idea." Said Ecliptor.  
"What?" Asked Andros.  
"I figure its going to take the power of more then one ranger to defeat Dark Specter. So I'm transmitting my energy into you." Explained Ecliptor as he transmitted energy into Andros.  
"That a good idea." Said Andros. Hey can this fortress transmit a messages all through out the universe?" He asked.  
"It can." Said Ecliptor.  
"Good because I have a message." Said Andros.  
Everything was calm in the universe. All the plants that had been attacked were recuperating. All of a sudden a giant head appeared in the sky's of all the planets. It was the helmeted head of Andros.  
"Attention everyone. This is the red space ranger. Dark Specter the leader of the United Alliance of Evil is still alive and he plans to destroy the earth. The only way we can stop him is if every ranger transmits their power to me." Said Andros.  
The head disappeared. Every ranger in the universe started transmitting their powers to Andros. On the Dark Fortress Andros was fixing to go out into space in his Battlizer to fight Dark Specter.  
"Wish me luck." Said Andros.  
"Wait before you go I just want to say its been an honor fighting along side you. You are an honorable warrior." Said Ecliptor as he reached out his hand.  
"You to replied." Andros as he shook Ecliptor's hand and stepped out into space.  
He flew up to Dark Specter.  
"We'll what do we have here? Oh it's a puny red power ranger trying to stop me."  
"You days of spreading evil and terror end today. I am Andros the red space ranger. I'm the person who broke Zordon's energy tank and released the energy wave that destroyed the Untied Alliance of Evil." He said.  
"That was you. Well thanks for showing yourself and telling me. Now I'm going to destroy you, the Dark Fortress, and the Earth with my most powerful attack!" Said Dark Specter. "All the friends and family members you have will soon be reduced to space dust!" Laughed Dark Specter.  
A rock ball of red and black energy started forming in his hands. At that moment all the ranger energy was transmitted into Andros. His suit turned bright gold and radiate energy.  
"Say goodbye to yours and planet Earth's puny existence!" Laughed Dark Specter.  
Andros charged forward with his sword gripped in two hands. He and Dark Specter's attack met. Dark Specter's attack started pushing Andros back.  
"Give up ranger you can never defeat me!" Laughed Dark Specter.  
"I'll never give up and I will defeat you!" Shouted Andros.  
Andros pushed forward and smashed his way through Dark Specter's attack. The rock exploded in a blinding explosion. Andros went flying straight towards Dark Specter.  
"This can not be! I can't be defeated! I am Dark Specter. I'm the ultimate evil!" Shouted Dark Specter as he tried to smash Andros with his enormous claws.  
Andros dodged the blows and continued on with his flight course.  
"Good will always conquer evil! This gold light that surrounds me represents all the rangers in the universe that fight on the side of good and against you! This light is the good they represent the hope of the people they protect! This light will overcome all your evil and darkness!" Shouted Andros as he flew straight through Dark Specter's chest. A hole appeared and Dark Specter looked down at it completely shocked.  
"Nnnnnnnoooooooooo!" He shouted and then exploded.  
Andros returned to the Dark Fortress and set a course to land on Earth.  
The fortress landed at Angle Grove. Andros exited carrying Karone's body with Ecliptor behind him. Andros kneeled down cradling Karone's head and wept. A few tears landed on Karone. A glow took her body and transform her cyborg body back into it's original form. Her eyes open. She was alive! Karone hugged Andros, then Ecliptor and the rest of the rangers. It was a joyful sense. Andros, Karone, Ecliptor, and the rest of the the rangers looked up at the sky. It had never looked so bright and beautiful. It was the perfect day for the beginning of a bright future.

The End.


End file.
